


That Moment When

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [29]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series, headcanons abound, oxford era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: What four of The Five hear from their side of the door.
Series: Fictober 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986





	That Moment When

**Author's Note:**

> Yessss, more of this story. XD
> 
> Prompt - I'm doing this for you.

Four of The Five stared at the door, hearing the growls getting quieter as Helen spoke to her mother. Nigel and Nikola stood closest to it, everyone now well aware of Nikola’s vampire strength, whilst James scribbled formulae into a journal. John loomed above him, murmuring suggestions. James nodded, crossing out symbols and adding values when–

“Mother no! You must eat!” Helen cried. “I’m here so you can feed.”

“Not on you! _Arglwydd_ , you’re a stubborn child.”

“I am not a child. I am a doctor, trying to help you. I did this… I’m doing this for you! To lose you when I could do something would be unforgivable.”

“To kill my only surviving child would be unforgivable.”

Nigel and Nikola looked back at James and John, knowing nothing of any potential siblings. James shook his head. “News to me, chaps.”

“Please Mother, I’m offering you my blood. Father and I we… we…”

No one knew where to look, studiously ignoring each other and Helen’s mother whispering nonsense noise. A door opened down the hall. “What in blazes are you doing in my attic?” The four looked at Gregory, then back towards the door, Helen’s voice loud and panicked.

“Mother?”


End file.
